The List
by heartvampires
Summary: AU/AH Best friends Caroline and Lexi find an old list of things they want to do before they turned 20. they decided to bring do the things on he list on their OE through Europe. In England they meet brothers Kol and Klaus who they tell about the list one druken evening and the boys decide to help them finish it. Just a bit off fluff. main parings Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Lexi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt at a Fan Fic I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters.**

**Caroline prov**

"OMG, Care do you remember this photo?" Lexi asked holding up a photo of us as seven year olds grinning from ear to ear with ice cream dripping down our chins "of course" I exclaimed, smiling at the memory. We wordlessly sorted through the mound of photos for a couple more minutes before I found a crumpled piece of paper I smiled and wordlessly handed it to Lexi. It was a list of things we wanted to do before we turned 20, we had written the list in an energy drink induced daze at one our many sleepovers freshman year.

**Things do to before we turn ancient (20)**

Go overseas

Get a tattoo

Try a food we can't pronounce

Sing a song and post it on you tube

Kiss guys with really hot accents

Go skinny dipping

Sleep under the stars

Participate in a flash mob

Dance in the rain

Cook a meal by ourselves (that's edible)

Jump out of a plane

Ride a motorcycle

"We haven't done any of these things" Lexi sighed. "We could though" I replied getting excited at the idea, "I mean we are going to Europe for a gap year after all and we are only 18 so we still got over a year and what a better place to do all this stuff than Europe" I gushed. "Sounds like a plan" Lexi said smiling. "What sounds like a plan?" my twin brother Stephan and our older brother Damon asked in synch as they poked they're heads through the door. "Damon! Your Home!" I shouted ignoring their question as I bowled him over "I missed you" I said hugging him. "I know" he smirked, I rolled my eyes and wacked his arm. "so what's the plan" Stephan repeated "just planning on what crazy shit we're goanna do in Europe" Lexi exclaimed grinning wildly at Stephan. "you two lose in Europe? Now that's a horror story waiting to happen" Damon mocked. Lexi and I responded to that by poking our tongues out at him, Damon simply smirked, riling us more. "You guys will have so much fun in Europe" Stephan babbled trying to keep the peace. "Yeah we will" I said smiling.

…

Two weeks later

We dragged our suitcases up to a bar in a lonely English town." Do you know where a place to say is?" Lexi asked the bartender. "we have rooms here " the bartender said grinning at Lexi, "great can we book two rooms for two nights please? Lexi asked "sure thing, darling" the bartender exclaimed. "KOL! Less flirting more working" an insanely hot guy with an even hotter accent barked at him. "that was rude I thought as I glared at the guys retreating back. "Let me show you girls your rooms" Kol said suddenly serious, taking our suitcases for us. "who was that!" I asked gaping at the retreating figure 'oh, that was my older brother Klaus" Kol said. "Well here are your guy's rooms, goodnight" he said, smiling at Lexi." "He's hot" Lexi sighed as she gazed at his retreating figure "your drooling, honey" I replied smirking befor hugging her "night Lex" I sung "night Care" she replied. I closed my door smiling Europe we were in Europe, my smile fell as I thought back to Kols HOT but obnoxious brother Klaus but shrugged it off before falling onto the bed. Europe! We were in europe!

**I hope that was alright. I know my writing isn't great and one of the reasons I'm doing this is to attempt to improve my writing so please to don't hesitate to critique or suggests things I could do to improve it. Please comment on whether you think it's worth continuing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**H everyone**

**Than kyou for everyone who has reviewed, read, favourited , followed this story. I am so sorry I haven't up dated since the first chapter. I wrote and posted that late one night when I couldn't get to sleep and I never really got back to it and was sure if I wanted to continue it but I have decided I do. I will try and update at least once a week from here on out. Sorry this is a shortish chapter I just wanted to get something out, please enjoy.**

**Caroline Prov**

I rolled over sleepily before opening my eyes, I frowned trying to remember where I was and then smiled realising that I was in Europe. I jumped out of bed and after a long shower I went next door to see if Lexi was up, after getting no reply I decided to head down stairs to the bar for breakfast. I spotted Lexi eating at the bar and chatting to Kol and went to join her "hey guys" I sung "hi care" Lexi replied, "hey Caroline, what do you want for breakfast?" Kol asked "um.. Crumpets and tea" I replied, after scanning the board and deciding it looked like an englishy breakfast. "coming up" Kol said. …...

After breakfast Lexi and I went for a walk around the small village we were in Amberly. "I like it here" Lexi announced after a couple of minutes of silence "I wonder why?" I said giggling as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively "Shut UP!" lexi said smirking. "okay, okay" I sighed raising my hands up in defeat. "So onto more serious matters how can we cross of number one on our list, cause we're in Europe" I sung out as I spun around "how about we cross another one off tonight?" Lexi blurted out suddenly "like number six for example" she added slyly. "number six that's kissing guys with hot accents , so let me guess you're going to kiss Klaus" I asked sarcastically "oh no, that's who your gonna kiss sweetie" Lexi said proudly smirking at me.

…

Hours later we were making our way down to the bar. Lexi was wearing a short ruffled grey mini skirt with a cute black top combined with a chunky necklace, hoop earrings and killer high heels, I wore a floaty bright blue dress that stopped just above my knees with a black belt and boots. We were on a mission Lexi to make out with kol and me to make out with any guy in the bar with a hot accent that hopefully wasn't Klaus.

We walked to the bar towards Kol who met us with a cheeky grin and started flirting with Lexi. "Hello, sweetheart" a voice behind me said, I spun around startled only to bump into a hard chest I looked up to find a smirking Klaus. "What do you want" I demanded, "to buy you a drink sweetheart he replied" still smirking "no thanks" I smirked about to flounce off "please" he said grabbing my arm " just one drink okay?" I relented. A couple of martinis later and I was talking with Klaus about our hopes and dreams he told me he was an inspiring artist, and I told him I had just finished high school wanted to see the world hence being in Europe. After a couple more martinis I ended up telling him about the list and how we are hoping to cross everything on it off. "what's on the list" he asked cocking his head to the side "going overseas", "skinny dipping" and" kissing guys with hot accents" I replied before attacking his lips with my own he responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked across the bar and saw Lexi and Kol madly making, I smiled at the sight and turned back to Klaus winding my hands into his hair to bring his lips down onto mine once more.

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review if you have time. Thoughts, ideas, what you want to see more of, criticism are all appreciated.**


End file.
